Brent O'Reilly
Brian Harvey O'Reilly(born May 2,1971) is a retired American professional wrestler.He was famous under Brent O'Reilly. Pinnacle Pro Wrestling(1992-1997) Brent O'Reilly(Brian) debuted in pro wrestling at a PPW Event on December 2,1992.O'Reilly defeated Mike Crabtree in an open challenge.O'Reilly appeared at the next show to beat Robby Vaine.PPW announced O'Reilly part of the PPW Rookie Signing Program.O'Reilly suffered a submission loss to Trevor Denway.The 21 year old was injured at an April 4,1993 show.He returned on July 5,1993 to defeat Matt Paulman.He started a new tag team with Brady Palmer in late 1993.The tag team lasted until O'Reilly's departure in March 1997.The team captured three tag title reigns. World Terror Wrestling(1998-2001) O'Reilly took time off to heal from injuries.He returned on January 27,1998 to WTW and defeated Paul Pierce.O'Reilly didn't appear again until March 15,1998 and defeated Ryan Rio.He went on a 7 month winning streak which ended on October 30,1998 to Jack Eden.He was injured until October 31,1999.He defeated Davilo at his long awaited return.O'Reilly won the WTW World Championship on January 2,2000.He held it until June 5,2000 to Eddie Sheaman.O'Reilly never appeared again and was released in February 2001. Amazon Pro Wrestling(2001-2004) O'Reilly debuted for new promotion APW at its first show on March 10,2001.He defeated W.A. Shington for the vacant APW Heavyweight Title.He defended it every week until June 20,2001.He lost it to Lars King.He made an announcement that he was going to commit suicide(kayfabe).He pulled a fake gun and "shot himself".This was to have time off to heal minor injuries.He returned a year later on June 30,2002 to rescue Robert Sanchez from a beatdown from Ryan Mott.Sanchez and O'Reilly tag teamed against Mott and Harvey Barr,Sanchez and O'Reilly won. O'Reilly addressed the fans about the fake death.He said it was made to replicate Budd Dwyer's similar death.APW was sued by Dwyer's family,as a result APW was suspended for 45 days as a company.O'Reilly returned later on October 8,2002 and won the APW Championship from Ryan Mott.His first defense was against Kyle Truman,which lasted 28 minutes with Brent winning.He and Truman repeated this cycle for months until Truman won on January 4,2003.Former WTW co-worker,Davilo,came to APW and defeated O'Reilly.This started the APW vs WTW war of 2003-2005.O'Reilly won the WTW Championship on March 18,2003 as part of the war.He held it until October 27,2003 when he lost it to WTW star Frank James.O'Reilly went on a winning streak until October 28,2004.He lost to Vance O'Hara(WTW).His last match for APW was on December 16,2004,a loss to Harrison Roberts from APW.The war died down on January 14,2005. State of Wrestling(2005-2009) O'Reilly debuted for SoW on February 4,2005 as an interference for a match with Greg Baines and Jon Harvetta.His constant success made him a main eventer from the beginning in SoW.He debuted on February 26,2005 and defeated Jafu Haraco.On March 15,2005,O'Reilly defeated and set off a feud against SoW World Champion,Mike Hoya.The two faced off in a title match which ended in a double DQ due to an outside weapons brawl.The two had another championship match on April 21,2005,Hoya defeated O'Reilly.O'Reilly's adrenaline ride was cut back with an injury.He returned on September 29,2005 and defeated SoW Champion,Garth Havens for the championship.The reign lasted until April 3,2006 when he lost it to Eddie Valadine.O'Reilly turned heel at an April 28 show when he beat down face,Robert Price.This caused him more success and another SoW title reign from May-December 2006.The man who beat him was Mike Hoya.He was injured on December 20,2006 with a torn pectoral muscle.This was career threatening and he returned November 20,2007 to beat Myke Ryanson as a face.Several co-workers saw O'Reilly injecting something(heroin),so the company tested him.He was positive for heroin and was suspened on December 2,2007.He returned January 15,2008 and lost to Marvano.He announced a kayfabe retirement on January 30.He worked as an advertiser for merchandise until July 1,2009.He was secretly working under a Mexican name,El Kaiser.He defeated Harland on August 15,2009 for the SoW Interval Championship.He held it until September 30,2009 when it was retired.On October 9,2009 he was inducted into the SoW Hall of Fame.His contract expired on November 3,2009.No party reached a longer agreement.O'Reilly retired soon after. Illness On December 12,2009,O'Reilly was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Category:Wrestlers